101 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Pixie Hollow
by 13bookworm
Summary: Several fairies that no one recognizes are running around causing trouble in Pixie Hollow.
1. Break the Lord of Winter's Leg

1\. Break the Lord of Winter's Leg

As a winter fairy it would be a shame if Lord Milori were to slip on a patch of ice. How about at the border, in front of Tink, Peri, and their friends. Let's add to the embarrassment, what about having Queen Clarion watch him be so clumsy. Well here we go.

Tink and Vidia lightly set Peri down in the snow. An owl slowly glided down into the snow and a sparrowman leaped off and ran over to them. Within seconds he was lying on his back, groaning in pain. "What the?" He was dizzy and everything was a blur.

"I'm okay!" Peri stated as she leaped to her feet, startled by him being a mere few inches away from her.

Milori let out another groan. "What do we do now?" Vidia asked.

"We can't just leave him here," Peri answered.

"Milori!" a voice suddenly cried out. Queen Clarion suddenly flew past the girls and was kneeling next to Milori. She lifted his head into her lap and looked down at him with great concern. "Are you alright?"

All he could see was a gold, shining figure before him, but as the figure slowly came into focus he recognized the fairy before him. "Clarion," he let out another groan and tried to reach for his leg, but that only caused him more pain, "What in Neverland happened?"

"You slipped and fell, on your entire body," Silvermist answered.

"Oww, my head..."

"You have a concussion," Clarion stated, "You'll have to stay still for a while."

"Clarion? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, he has a concussion all right!" Vidia laughed.

"Vidia!" Rosetta muttered as she elbowed the faster flyer.

"Oww!"

"Oh god, oww..." Milori suddenly turned and threw up in the snow.

"Eww!" the girls shrieked.

"I think I'm going to be sick again looking at that."

"Then look at me," Clarion soothed as she lightly touched his forehead to feel if he was warm at all.

"Is he sick or something?" Peri asked.

"Or Something. No, it's part of the concussion, so if you feel squeamish now, for future reference don't get one."

"Oh dear god, I'm gonna be sick..." Milori groaned.

"No, no, no, look at me, look at me," Clarion spoke in an even kinder and lighter tone than usual, which no one had thought was possible considering how angelic her voice was to begin with. She wiped the curls of his hairy away from his face. "You're going to be okay." She lightly kissed his forehead.

"What is going on!" the girls all exclaimed.

Suddenly laughter let out and everyone turned to see who it was. Milori attempted to turn his head, but pain made him flinch, by extension causing even more. Clarion moved his head back and began to rub his neck. A frost fairy appeared laughing, almost making herself fall over.

"Who is it?" Milori groaned with one final attempt to sit time Clarion helped him up, but he could barely move and ended up leaning against her. "A frost fairy?"

"You mean you don't recognize her?"

"Nope."

She turned to Tink and her friends, but they shook their heads.

"You realize you broke his leg and gave him a concussion, right?" She moved just a bit, but even still, Milori let out a yelp of pain and she moved back to accommodate with him. "Do you know what that is punishable as?"

"Uhh... Gotta fly!"

* * *

**I found this in my drive and I apparently wrote it at 1 a.m. and I don't remember writing it. I think I sleep write.**


	2. Embarrass the Minister of Spring

**2\. Embarrass the Minister of Spring **

As a Minister it was be embarrassing to be covered in paint in front of the Queen to begin with. Having the situation caused by the new Tinker in town, even worse. But embarrassing him even more, would that be even possible? Challenge accepted...

The Minister of Spring opened his eyes and glared down at Tinkerbell with his scary elf face. He then turned to Queen Clarion. She was about to say something when, through the awkward silence, laughter made a sudden uproar. Everyone looked over at two fairies laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Excuse me!" Hyacinth suddenly barked.

"This is no laughing matter," Queen Clarion stated, "The Minister of Spring could have been hurt."

One of the fairies sat up, "We're not laughing at what happened. We're laughing at what he did afterward."

"What did I do?"

The other sat up, "So you were covered in paint and you opened your eyes," she started giggling.

"And when you looked at Queen Clarion, you looked like you were going to cry mommy, mommy, mommy!" the first one finished. They died on the ground laughing once more and now the other fairies were giggling and chuckling as well. The other ministers were crying of laughter to the point where they had to sit down. Clarion was even snickering, though she tried to hold it back. Jaws dropped as they all stared at her, but then the roaring intensified and she was trying to frown away her laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you! I am a minister!"

Red suddenly interrupted, causing the laugh to stop instantly, "Yeah, you're a minister alright!"

"Thank yo- wait, what's that supposed to mean!"

Either the Minister of Autumn had a gotten drunk off nectar earlier, or this was something he had been holding in for a long time, "the Minister of the cry babies!"

The laughing continued and Hyacinth let out a huff and left. Eventually everyone left, and there was only one person who had been feeling guilty after what happened, Queen Clarion.


	3. Dye Nyx's Hair Pink

**Just so you know Nyx is a new fairy in Legend of the Neverbeast.**

* * *

**3\. Dye Nyx's Hair Pink**

Milori and Clarion were strolling through the hollow early one morning. The birds were singing and the fairies were slowly awakening. One by one the ministers slowly joined them, "Good morning, your majesties."

"Good morning, ministers," Milori replied.

They stopped in Spring Time Square. Fairies were fluttering around and preparing for spring. All peaceful and quiet. Until...

A sharp scream let out causing everyone to plug their ears, instantly dropping what they were doing. It seemed like they wouldn't stop, whoever was screaming. Clarion winced and in addition Milori covered her hands that were attempting to block out the noise. He shut his eyes tightly, reacting to the now intense scream reaching his ears.

As it slowly died out everyone unplugged their ears and stared at their majesties and the ministers. Queen Clarion was shaking, "Who was that?"

"I think that was Nyx," Milori answered.

"Who did this!" another scream rang out.

"Definitely Nyx."

They all flew, well except for Milori who went on foot, to the scout fairy houses. When they arrived they could hear loud laughter. A group of fairies where standing around pointing and laughing at Nyx. Her hair was a hot pink color, and her cheeks were red with anger.

"Who did this! Come forward now!"

"Somebody's gonna die," Milori whispered to Red. The minister snickered.

Nyx instantly turned to them, "Was it one of you!"

"No, no, no!" they both laughed.

"UGH! Idiots!"

"It wasn't them, don't worry they were probably busy being idiots elsewhere," Snow muttered.

Two fairies came out of the scouts' village area and they were both carrying spray cans. Pink was stained all over their hands. Nyx narrowed her eyes on them and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to get you!"

They dropped the cans as the fairy lunged at them and hopped into the air. "We better go!" one said to the other.

"Agreed!"

"Gotta fly!" they both said before flying off.


End file.
